


Hurt

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [258]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt Misha, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could you write some more Misha/Richard? Maybe something dramatic happens to one of them? It could be anything. Thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt

Richard was inside relaxing when he heard he the crash from outside.

He dashed and saw Misha on the ground, lying on his back, blinking up at the sky.

“Misha!” Richard yelled, rushing over and kneeling by his partner. “What happened?”

“Fell of the ladder.” Misha said, pointing to the fallen ladder.

“Are you hurt? Did you break anything? What?”

“Think I broke my leg.” Misha grunted. He tried to move around and groaned, head dropping on the ground. “Definitely broke my leg. And maybe a couple of ribs. Fuck that hurts.” Misha groaned.

“I’m gonna get you help.” Richard said.

“What? Just a scratch, I’ll be fine.” Misha scoffed.

“You’re ridiculous.” Richard scoffed, pulling out a phone to call an ambulance.

_

When it arrived, Richard drove in his car behind the ambulance all the way to the hospital and was with Misha the entire time.

Misha ended up in a cast up his leg, and his chest was wrapped up.

“Misha, you need to be more careful. Or tell me when you’re gonna be on the roof so I can spot you.”

“I’m still kicking aren’t I?” Misha asked, spreading out in the back of Richard’s car so his leg had room. “But I’ll tell you next time. Promise.”

“Alright. At least you’re OK.”

“Yep. Which means that we get to have  _lots_ and  _lots_  of time together and you helping me with things.”

Richard laughed. “Sounds like fun.”


End file.
